


Deep Dark Dalliances

by Lulzy (likelolwhat)



Series: For the Love of a Meme [17]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blackreach, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, F/M, Humor, Interesting NPCs Mod, Lydia is the Sassmaster, Semi-Public Sex, Skyrim Kink Meme, at least internally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelolwhat/pseuds/Lulzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something about glowy mushrooms. And Falmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Dark Dalliances

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning from the skyrimkinkmeme, [this prompt](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4941.html?thread=11162445#t11162445).

Lydia peered into the gloom, trying to heed the prickle at the base of her spine that said _danger_ even if she couldn't see anything. Not that that was surprising. In the depths, every shadow was an enemy and after a while, the silence became its own noise.

"You know..."

The housecarl's head whipped around. She knew that voice. That voice that indicated her Thane was about to say something immensely stupid.

"I don't know why..."

He never knew why. He said every thought that popped into his head (no wonder he had been silent for so long, Lydia snarked to herself) without any context whatsoever.

"But this place is kind of romantic."

Lydia was glad she had turned back to her duty of watching for Falmer, because she doubted the look on her face was anywhere close to diplomatic. "Oh," she deadpanned, waiting for the other member of their party to—

"Oh, yes! I really like these mushrooms. The glow makes everything so soft and intimate!"

_Don't look at her,_ she had to remind herself. The other woman was doubtlessly wearing that kind of misty-eyed, longing expression that crinkled up her scars, but all Lydia could think about was the Falmer or chaurus doubtlessly lurking behind one of those same creepy mushrooms. _Don't say anything._

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He was trying to sound sexy, doubtlessly, but there was a squeak to his voice that was anything but.

"Oh, I think I am." The tell-tale thump behind her told her someone had dropped their pack.

They did this all the time. Some Divine knew why the Dragonborn insisted she come along, but Lydia didn't.

"My love."

"My hero."

"Lydia! Patrol the perimeter. I have something to take care of." Rustle rustle more thumps.

Oh, that was right. They kept her around to _patrol the perimeter_ ( _what perimeter?!_ ) while they proved how perfect they were for each other.

Idiots.


End file.
